


Pain is the Answer

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: PTSD Headcanons [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, PTSD, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Yondu's bleeding in the shower.





	Pain is the Answer

**Author's Note:**

> In chapter two of [Once in a Generation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785542/chapters/34205199) I wrote a flashback of Yondu and Stakar and I fell in love with it so I thought I’d elaborate.

“Yondu’s bleeding in the shower.”

Stakar wasn’t even fully awake yet and already he could feel a migraine coming on. Martinex kept talking, “I believe he hurt himself. Would you like me to take care of it?” A part of him was tempted to nod and let his first mate handle whatever trouble Yondu had found, but he knew that wasn’t realistic. First, Yondu distinctly didn’t trust Marty (it probably had something to do with the fact that he wasn’t sure how to kill him, he liked knowing if he could take someone or not). Second, Yondu was Stakar’s responsibility. Third, Marty was trying to help, but the idea of the Pluvarian who was made of rock and therefore couldn’t bleed trying to help someone deal with injuries was almost humorous.

Stakar sat up. “What shower?” he asked sleepily, kicking his feet out of bed.

“Yours. I found him in a closet and he was bleeding everywhere which is…. Unsanitary.”

“You locked him in my bathroom?”

“I turned the shower on.” Martinex’s shiny face was contorted with concern, clearly convinced that Yondu’s injuries would become infected and kill him. Stakar made a mental note to make him take a course on how germs and pathogens worked in beings that bled. “Thank you,” he said simply, deciding that was better than explaining.

Yondu was still in the shower when Stakar inched in, sitting under a steady stream of water and looking pissed. His wrists were both wrapped in strips of fabric from a medical kit that Martinex always carried with him (ever since he had seen blood for the first time he had been paranoid about it). Stakar turned off the water and Yondu looked up miserably.

“He tries,” Stakar said with a shrug.

“Could do with ‘im tryin’ a little less.”

Stakar laughed. “Come on then, let’s get you into something dry.”

It was either a sign of trust or how completely broken Yondu was that he let Stakar help him change out of his wet clothes into a spare set of trousers. Stakar liked to tell himself that it was the former, hoping that he had won out the child’s fears.

Once he was dry Stakar helped him to sit on his bed, wrapping him in a blanket out of habit rather than necessity. Yondu liked to have as many layers between himself and others as possible. “Let me see,” Stakar said, reaching for Yondu’s hand. The Centaurian flinched, almost pulling back. “Or I can get Martinex?”

Yondu shoved his hands toward Stakar who carefully removed Martinex’s now soaked bandages and tossed them into the trash. Stakar carefully studied Yondu’s wrists, rolling them gently in his hands to see how bad the wounds were. They weren’t neat cuts, and he was beginning to sympathize with Martinex’s concern about infection. “Did you bite yourself?” he asked after a moment, unable to figure out what else could have caused the strange patterns in Yondu’s blue flesh.

“Lil bit,” Yondu grumbled, refusing to meet Stakar’s eyes.

“Any reason?” If Stakar were being honest, Yondu had a lot of reasons. Probably more than most people Stakar knew, and he had strange friends.

Yondu swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Yondu looked away, letting Stakar inspect his wounds with a clinical eye. “This isn’t going to help,” he said quietly, using the soothing tone he reserved for Yondu and Yondu alone. His hand was wrapped gently around Yondu’s wrist, keeping a bandage on the injuries. “What is this going to help?”

“Pain is the answer.” Yondu still wouldn’t meet his gaze, his eyes focused on the floor in front of him. “If ya don’t know what ta expect, expect pain.”

Stakar flinched, recognizing the Kree influence in his words. “And what do we say about Kree teachings?” he pushed.

Yondu looked up at him and almost smiled as he whispered,  “Bullshit.”

Stakar grinned back at him. “It’s all bullshit,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more nonsense: [SunflowerSupremes](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
